When fishing with and using the trolling motor a fisherman has no choice but to stand unless a fishing stool or chair is available and in close proximity with the trolling motor. There are a number of different such arrangements in existence today. However these arrangements are devices that must be operated by the fisherman's foot or by the involvement of the fisherman's feet and other portions of the body.
One such arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,706. This arrangement is one where the trolling motor is activated from a foot pedal. Specifically it relates to a roller base for supporting the foot pedal which in turn is used to control the operation of trolling motor. Another arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,462. In this arrangement a steering apparatus for a trolling motor is provided. The apparatus includes a rotable pedestal below the seat which supports a boat occupant. The rotable pedestal controls the motor as rotated by the seat occupant. In both these patents motor control depends on either the feet, legs and or other portions of the body of the user.
Accordingly it is desirable to provide a device that will allow a fisherman to control the trolling motor while using portions of the body, that would be considered by many to be more comfortable. That is the hand and arm.